Who cares if their families hate them?
by SkullSweetie
Summary: Both considered themselves disappointments. Both feared hatred from their families. Then they met each other.


**dont own. written for the quidditch league fanfiction competition. prompts: -open book**

** -blue**

** -"life is an awful, ugly place to not have a best friend"_Sarah Dessen**

Rose scowled at the open book resting in her lap. It was all the books fault. If it wasn't for the book- no. Tears swam in her clear blue eyes and the black ink blurred as she stared at it. A wave of hate overcame her, and she pictured brown bushy hair with glasses perched on a thin nose. This wasn't the book's fault. It wasn't the fault of any book. This was her mother's fault. Why'd she get her mother's smarts? Why couldn't she have been brave like her dad? Why was she stuck in stupid Ravenclaw? She was a disgrace to the Weasley name! Her family would hate her! Already she could feel their accusing stares boring holes in her flesh from where they all sat decked in red, far away from the watery, tear-coloured drapes of her own table. She glared at her blue tie, the blue insignia on her robes. Suddenly she began to hate the colour blue. She wanted to rip out her own eyes, just because that was the colour she was cursed with. The tears spilled down her cheeks, trekking down her face and leaving shimmery trails behind them. She choked, and lifted her book so that it was open and hiding her face, though she could barely read the words in front of her.

Rose Weasley jumped about a foot in the air when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She had been listening to the riotous, laugh-filled noise that the Gryffindor table, the table every member of her extended family but her belonged to, and instead of wishing they would shut up like normal, she wished she was there with them. The silence on this blue table was deafening, the quietness new to her. She had been crying, blue tears streaking down her face. The hand resting on her shoulder was large, and warm. There was a yellow cuff on the black robes, so a Hufflepuff then. Typical, nice-doers. Rose had nothing against Hufflepuff's, she just wanted a Gryffindor. She just wanted to BE a Gryffindor. Her family were sure to hate her, breaking tradition. She'd be seen as an outsider, a laughing stock. And then would come the worst part. Then, they would forget about her.

"They wont forget." a pleasant voice sounded, and the hand squeezed her shoulder slightly. Rose's head jerked up, and her sky blue eyes met eyes of a different shade, a blue of melting ice. She tensed. How she hated the colour blue! She looked past it to see sharp cheekbones, an angular face, and pale blond hair. Scorpius Malfoy...was a... Hufflepuff? The absurdity wasn't lost on her, even in her state. But she just blinked, and uttered a highly articulate "Huh?"

"They wont forget about you." he repeated patiently. Rose blinked again, how had he knowm...?

"You're face." Scorpius smiled. "It is an open book." Rose nodded, but she didn't believe the Hufflepuff who still had a hold of her shoulder in his warm hand.

"Yeah, well. How do you know they wont?" Rose had meant to snap, but it came out as a wobbly, tear-filled plea for reassurance.

"Because they are your family." He beamed at her. Rose thought it over, and nodded slowly. Obviously he'd been through the same problem as her. A Malfoy in Hufflepuff?

A sickening thought struck her. How selfish could she be? Here was a boy who was obviously the sweetest person alive, taking the time to come over and reassure her, even though he was obviously going through the same thing as she, and all she could do was complain? Rose scrabbled to her feet and flung herself at Scorpius, hugging him tight. He tensed, then relaxed and hugged her back. They were probably drawing stares and whispers and rumours, words that would sting later and attracting her families attention, and no doubt increase the likelihood of them hating her. But at that moment Rose didn't care. She didn't care about all the awful things in life at the moment, all the things that made the most beautiful person ugly. She just comforted the boy, and decided they would be friends. After all, this eyes were kind of pretty, even if they were blue.. Kind of.

* * *

It was fifth year. Rose was sat in Scorpius' lap with her nose buried in a book and his yellow tie acting as a headband to catch her bushy ginger hair away from her face. He was slouched in an armchair, and was apparently asleep. Every now and then she would glance at her best friend and a small smile would curve her pink lips and cause her blue eyes to sparkle.

The two of them had shocked the wizarding world with their friendship, and with the fact that it had lasted all these years. Their families had not been pleased, and both teens were sure they'd been hated for a while, but when together they couldn't care less. They stuck to each other like glue, and got on like a house on fire. When they were together they could block out the ugly aspects of the world, and focus on the beautiful.

Rose glanced at the clock, and was shocked to see it was nearly three in the morning. No wonder Scorpius was asleep! She hopped up and turned to shake him awake, but paused. He looked so innocent here, so beautiful. As Rose looked down at the boy who had taught her to accept the colour blue, and convinced her her family wouldn't hate her for being a Ravenclaw, she felt a rush of affection rush over her, sweet and sharp and strong. Slowly, she leaned forwards, until her lips brushed his.

His eyes snapped open, and she gasped, pulling away. They looked at each other for a moment, both pairs of eyes wide with shock. Rose turned to flee, but a hand caught hers and pulled her against a large, warm chest. The hand spun her around so Scorpius could see her blushing face, and a slow smile stretched across his face. Hie eyes flicked to her makeshift headband, and chuckled quietly.

"Hufflepuff looks good on you." He murmured, face approaching hers. Rose didn't have time to respond before his lips were against hers, soft, warm, insistent. Heavenly.

"Our families will hate us." she protested weakly, not even trying to get away. He just shrugged, swiping his tongue across her lips. She gasped again, allowing him access. She succumbed, allowing herself to enjoy the thing she had wanted since second year.

When they finally broke apart, Scorpius rested his forehead against hers. Both were panting slightly, blushes painting their cheeks.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked her breathlessly. Rose shook her head. Icy blue bored into sky, their gazes intense. "Since I saw you shaking just after the sorting. So vulnerable, so sweet."

She kissed him again, slow and sensuously.

* * *

At their wedding, their fathers fought, and were lead away by furious and embarrassed wives. Rose and Scorpius just looked at each other and giggled childishly. The majority of the Weasley-Potter clan were refusing to look at them. The Malfoys were glaring at everything and everyone. But two pairs of blue eyes met, and her face, once described as an open book by her other half, shone with joy and love, and his mirrored hers.

After all,

Who cares if their families hate them?


End file.
